


House of the Rising Sun

by delightfulviolet



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Coven Should’ve Been Written, New Orleans, Retake, Voodoo, Witches, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulviolet/pseuds/delightfulviolet
Summary: A retake of AHS: Coven, but instead Cordelia has the child she deserves, and everyone else have the ending they deserve. There’s some (ok maybe a little more than some) plot changes





	House of the Rising Sun

Cordelia’s sitting on the wooden rocking chair with her five year old on her lap. She reads The Giving Tree by Shel Silverstein, and the little blue eyed girl hangs onto every word that is read out loud by her mother. Both of their attentions to the book are broken by a soft knock on the door frame.

“Hey Spalding, she’s here? Already?” Cordelia slowly closes the book in her hands, preparing herself to welcome a new witch into the coven. 

Spalding nods, and walks away. Cordelia looks down at her daughter, who frowns upon realizing that the book will not be finished. “Mommy will be right back okay, baby? Then we’ll finish this book,” Cordelia softly smiles.

 

“Okay mama,” the girl says. “You better stay in here you little ticklish monster,” Cordelia creates giggles from her child as she playfully tickles her. “I will! I will!” the girl claims. Cordelia kisses on top of her blonde strands, and places the girl on the floor. Then walks towards the door, and blows a kiss before shutting the door behind her.

Five minutes later, Madison walks in mischievously and slowly walks over to the girl building a tower with her LEGO blocks. “Hey Rors,” Madison stops right above the girl with a soft grin on her face. 

“Hi Madison! Wanna play with me?” Aurora says contently hoping that the older blonde will say yes. 

“In a little.”

“You always say that.” Aurora frowns, and then focuses her attention again on building her tower.

“How about we make a pact.”

“A pact?” Aurora turns around, furrowing her brows, looking up at Madison in confusion.

“Yeah, it’s like...a deal. Listen, if you help me scare the new girl, I’ll come upstairs and we can build all the LEGO towers we want.” Madison’s mischievous smile returns.

“I don’t know, scaring people is not nice,” Aurora shrugs her little shoulders, “I promised mommy I would be good.”

“Well your mommy doesn’t have to know,” Madison bends down to Aurora’s level and takes a LEGO in her hand, placing it on top of the small pink and purple colored constructed castle. “It’ll be a secret.” 

“A secret?”

“Yeah, a secret between you and me. We’ll shake hands on it, here take my hand,” Madison extends her hand to Aurora’s and holds the small hand between both of her own hands, shaking steadily. “Come on, let’s go meet her.”

Aurora stands up with Madison, hand in hand, and the two slowly walk down the stairs, stopping on a step when they hear the girl’s voice. 

“Hello?” 

Madison covers Aurora’s mouth to keep the little girl quiet. Soon, Nan, and Queenie follow behind them with long black capes. Queenie hands one to Madison, Aurora looks up at her waiting for her to receive her own, but Queenie shakes her head no. The little girl’s eyes get watery, and Queenie sighs then gives her a camera to make her happy, and quietly instructs her on what to do.

As soon as the new founded witch walks into the living room, all four girls on the stairs run down and the older girls take on every opening of the room, cornering the newer girl into the room. Aurora swiftly, yet quickly runs underneath a table, waiting for her queue to come up.

The newer girl screams bloody murder, and Madison lifts up her knife, reciting what sounds like a devil worship. 

“O dark father, we give this flesh up to you, blood, life, and all.”

The new girl screams once more, and Aurora jumps up from underneath the table. “Cheese!” She says as she takes the picture of the girl in terror, then looks down at her camera to see the picture. “Look Madison! I did it!” She says excitingly, and lifts the camera up to Madison in order for her to see the pic.

“Good job, Rors!” Madison praises.

“Holy shit, are you...?” The new girl is sitting on the table in aftershock, and fright.

“Madison Montgomery, movie star.” 

“I’m Nan, hi.” Nan smiles politely.

“Queenie.” She says simply.

They all look down at Aurora, who is standing with her tiny arms behind her back, and swaying back and forth.

“My name is Rory,” she smiles. 

Just then, Cordelia walks in with a look of disapproval on her face. “Cordelia Foxx, headmistress.”

She continues, “now girls, there’s a van out back with groceries that needs unloading. I’ll show Zoe to her room, and you guys go out to bring them in. Let’s. go.” She demands.

The three witches in capes walk out of the room, Aurora follows closely behind them, before Cordelia grabs her arm, and picks her up, placing her on her hip. “You bad girl, what did I tell you?” Cordelia says softly, but sternly so that her daughter understands what she did wrong.

“I’m sorry mama,” Aurora frowns at her mother.

“Just because you’re cute, I forgive you. Now go to your room, and clean up your mess.” Cordelia kisses her forehead, and sets Aurora down. She runs off to do what she was told. 

Cordelia then walks with Zoe, giving her a tour, and history lesson on the house. She leads her to her room, which Zoe can tell right away, will be shared with Madison. 

After fixing up her toys, Aurora runs out of her room, and goes to her mother, who is in the greenhouse doing her usual potion mixing. “Mommy, I fixed my room!” 

“Thank you, baby. But you know I don’t like you coming in here by yourself, so why don’t you go to your room, and mommy will be there in a second.” Cordelia walks over to her, and bends down opening up her arms for her daughter to walk into.

Aurora gives her a hug, and asks, “mama?”

“Yes?” 

Aurora lifts her head from Cordelia’s shoulder, and looks questioningly at her, “When is daddy coming back?”

Cordelia smiles softly, “he’s suppose to come back tonight actually. But he’s coming late so you’ll probably be asleep. But you’ll see him in the morning, okay?”

Aurora nods her head, and then holds her arms up for her mother to pick her up. Cordelia picks her up, gives her a kiss, and then places her on her hip. Aurora rests her head on her shoulder, and Cordelia looks at her daughter lovingly.

Cordelia thinks about how she’s used to being alone with Aurora, and is well aware that Hank’s job involves traveling. _I wish he’d be here more,_ is all she thinks about to herself before coming to the realization that they have a child, with the possibility of having more children, thus money is essential if they want to keep their family alive. 

Aurora falls asleep on her shoulder, and Cordelia goes to her bedroom, lying her daughter down on her bed, and runs her hand gently through the little girls soft strands. “I love you, babygirl,” Cordelia takes the girls hand in her own, places a kiss, and then quietly walks out, shutting the door behind her.

As she walks back to the greenhouse, she notices the house to be oddly quiet, but doesn’t think further into it. She just simply shrugs to herself, and gets back to work. Moments later she feels an unexpected stroke to her low ponytail, causing her to jump, and drop the buret in her hands.

She turns around when she hears an all too familiar giggle. “What do you want?” Cordelia snaps.

“Well what a way to greet your mother,” Fiona walks over to the table behind her, and leans against it. “I hope Aurora never greets you as disrespectfully as you greet me.”

“She won’t have a reason to.”

“Well we’ll see about that, won’t we?” Fiona smirks.

“Look, if your here to piss on my life, then you can go. I’m perfectly happy with where I am, and with what I’m doin-”

“You are setting these girls up for failure,” Fiona cuts her off, and gets straight to the point.

“My whole teaching philosoph-”

“Is a mess,” Fiona incorrectly finishes Cordelia’s sentence.

“You can leave. I don’t want you here, what more don’t you understand?” Cordelia says, anger fueling in her as it always does when Fiona’s around. 

“I’m here. I’m staying. So get used to it.” With that Fiona walks out, and goes into her granddaughter’s room. She smiles contently to herself as she sees her peacefully asleep. “Sweet girl,” Fiona whispers to herself, and walks out.

Cordelia walks through the hallway of the bedrooms, again taking note of it’s strange peacefulness. She peeps through the door into Queenie and Nan’s room, and sees both girls sleeping quietly. She then walks by Madison, and Zoe’s room about to do the same, but then decides not to. Instead, she simply walks to her bedroom, does her nightly routine, and lies down on her bed grabbing the book she has been reading for the past few nights. 

About an hour into reading, Cordelia starts to feel herself getting sleepy when Hank walks into their bedroom. He smiles brightly at her seeing she’s awake. “Hi, baby,” he walks over to her and places a gentle kiss to her lips.

Cordelia smiles back at him, “I missed you. How was it?”

“The usual, you already know. Work is work.”

Cordelia shifts in the bed to make room for him. He walks over to his closet, places everything in there for him to take out tomorrow morning, and changes into sweats.

He comes back, and lies down on the bed, grabbing Cordelia to encourage her to lie down on him. Cordelia lies her head on his chest, and he leans down to place a kiss a top her head. “I’m worried I’m working too much,” he runs his fingers through her hair.

“You are. You need a break, baby. Seriously, we’re gonna be fine.” Cordelia closes her eyes, sinking in as much as she can of her husband being here with her, and not working. 

“I want you, and Rory to be happy. I’m doing this for you guys.” He yawns, and closes his eyes.

“I know you do. Let’s just talk about it in the morning, okay? Get some rest.” Cordelia rubs a circle on his chest.

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” With that Cordelia falls asleep.

_3:27am_  
Cordelia wakes up to two large _thumps_ coming up the stairs. 

She lifts her head off Hank’s chest, and listens as she hears Madison, and Zoe attempting (and failing) at sneaking back in quietly.

In that moment, for some strange reason that Cordelia cannot explain she gets a feeling of nerves run down her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching coven for the 23rd time, and just started thinking about a bunch of what if’s so I decided to rewrite coven. Lmk thoughts thank u pls


End file.
